


Cadet Got Your Tongue?

by Nbnysh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Captain and Cadet, Jeith - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slight Voyeurism, Top James (Voltron), Voyeurism, authority kink, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: James has a tiny little secret to tell his boyfriend Keith... He's got an authority kink... How will Keith react? Will he make fun of him? Will he be into it? Will he leave him?A Secret Santa fic I wrote for NyanCittyKat <3





	Cadet Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays NyanCittyKat!!!!! I had so much fun writing this pairing.... :)

It had been a long day, as they usually were at the Garrison, with advancing their tech, trying to rebuild earth, and integrating all of the new alien citizens arriving to the planet, everybody was exhausted.

Everybody except James Griffin.

Voltron, the Atlas crew and the MFE squadron were all seated in the cafeteria finishing up their evening meals, very few words were spoken as they all sleepily shoveled nutrients into their mouths, but James was practically vibrating in his seat. Not out of excitement, however, but because of insurmountable nerves.

He had been working up the courage in the last few weeks to discuss something a bit more personal with his boyfriend -the hot-headed, fearless leader of Voltron: Keith Kogane- and when he woke up this morning, he told himself that it was now or never. James and Keith had gotten together soon after their intense battle against Sendak, a few beers and the clearing up of more than a few misunderstandings resulted in a night of making out in a dark corner of the Atlas (Shiro scolded the both of them for that afterwards, the huge sentient robot ship must have ratted them out).

Since then, predictably, things have been wonderful between the two ex-rivals, both of the men value their work above all else and have their priorities set in almost identical ways -making their relationship work so well. Although this was the case, both James and Keith also valued their loved ones very highly, and made sure to make time for their families and each other accordingly. It really was a perfect scenario and James couldn’t have been happier with it. But he was still nervous.

It was no secret that the two men were having sex, they were in their early 20’s and constantly pumped full of adrenaline due to their line of work, they needed an outlet. And, don’t get James wrong, the sex was amazing, they had already been delving into each other’s various kinks and James was pleasantly surprised to find out that Keith liked to bottom, and loved being submissive on top of that as well.  This worked perfectly for James who, although he loved to follow the rules and respected the chain of command, really loved being dominant and in control in the bedroom, it also gave him a bit of sick satisfaction to know that he could make the mighty black paladin bow to his wishes.

But tonight was making James nervous.

Tonight James was going to finally disclose to his boyfriend his biggest kink. It’s not that James was nervous about talking to Keith about it, they were very open with their communication -surprisingly- and he figured Keith wouldn’t make fun of him, but he was growing increasingly more worried that Keith wouldn’t be into it which may end up leaving James feeling unsatisfied. It was at this point in his thoughts that James began catastrophizing, equating Keith’s response to the success or failure of their relationship, which he mostly knew was completely absurd, but he couldn’t help but to still be afraid. In the grand scheme of things, James’ kink wasn’t much to even bat an eyelash at, compared to some of the kinks he’s heard of, but given their work context, it made it extremely embarrassing.

James had an authority kink, a sort of military kink where he got off on being called Captain or some other name for high ranking officials. In addition to this, he loved the idea of calling his partner cadet and bossing them around a little bit but in a teasing and more loving kind of way, he had been biting his tongue in the bedroom as to not let that part slip when he was praising Keith.

So, James was rightfully worried about Keith’s reaction, asking the leader of Voltron to call  _ him  _ Captain, while the same formality was used in regards to the former leader of Voltron and Keith’s best friend, Shiro. Would Keith be uncomfortable with it? Would he put up with it just for James’ sake but not actually enjoy it? Is there even a slight possibility that Keith would leave James because of it? These questions continued to swirl through James’ mind throughout the evening meal and began to twist and whip around in there once people began finishing up and depositing their trays before retiring to their own quarters for the night.

As Keith stood up on the other side of the table, he gave James a quizzical look, noticing his boyfriend’s body jolt when he got up. James simply smiled nervously in response and hurried to also stand and begin clearing his tray, always shooting sidelong glances at Keith so as to not go any faster or slower than his partner and allowing Keith to begin leading the way to their quarters.

The two hadn’t really talked about moving in together, however, a few weeks ago Atlas had rearranged herself and created them adjoining rooms since they had begun spending almost every night having sleepovers in each other’s rooms anyways. They reached their quarters and Keith opened the door, James following behind him and making himself as small as possible. There was no going back now, especially after James jumped high in the air at the sound of their door whooshing shut behind him and Keith witnessing the small ‘eep’ that escaped his mouth.

“What’s going on with you tonight?” Keith said rather casually, moving to hang his jacket up and begin unlacing his boots, “Are you okay?” he said with a bit more concern lacing his voice, it seemed genuine as he looked to James for an answer,

“I-” James began, cutting himself off because,  _ shit,  _ he hadn’t thought of what he was going to actually say. He cast his eyes downward and unlaced his own boots, stepping out of them slowly before unbuttoning his own uniform jacket, fingers fumbling with the buttons as they worked their way down his heaving chest. The silence felt like it dragged on forever, but Keith knew better than to push someone who wasn’t ready to talk, and James appreciated that immensely. “Okay,” James said, mostly to himself before sucking in a big breath and continuing, “can we sit down? I want to tell you something,” James chanced a glance up towards Keith and saw his brow furrow, “NOTHING BAD,” James frantically reassured his boyfriend, rushing over to him to place his hands delicately on strong shoulders, “it’s nothing bad, promise,” he said softer this time, and Keith nodded,

“Okay, bed?” He offered and James returned his nod a bit more tightly before lightly grasping his boyfriend’s hand and leading him to sit on the edge of their bed. “What’s going on, babe?” Keith asked as they sat, James gathered both of their hands into his lap and began fidgeting,  _ deep breath, you can do this, _

“Okay, so like… You know, that we.. have sex,” James began, mentally hitting himself in the face for that super smooth opening line,

“Yes,” Keith chuckled a little, some tension easing out of his muscles,

“Yeah yeah, okay and like.. You know how I like to be dominant?”

“Yes, baby, I know,” Keith responded encouragingly,

“Okay well, I have like… another… kink… t-that I haven’t told you about and, and-” he began stuttering over his words,

“Spit it out James, it’s alright, it’s just me,” Keith said softly, “Deep breath,” he instructed, and led James through a few calming breaths,

“Okay, so I.. I mean I would like it… if you’re okay with it..  _ Ifyoucalledmecaptain _ ,” James squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body froze, holding his breath waiting for Keith to respond, seconds felt like hours and then Keith spoke,

“Captain? That’s all?” Keith asked with a tinge of surprise in his tone, James began to breathe again shakily and slowly opened his eyes to look back at his boyfriend,

“Uh, and like.. I want to call you cadet.. And kind of boss you around b-but in a nice way,” he said meekly, rarely ever allowing himself to be so vulnerable, even for Keith,

“Babe I thought you were going to ask me to like.. Let you beat me up or something, I’m totally cool with calling you Captain,”

“Oh… like, just cool with it?” James prompted, he really didn’t want Keith to just do this for his own sake, he really wanted his partner to be just as into it as he was,

“Well no, like, more than cool with it.. It’s so much like what we do now but yeah, now that you mention it, thinking about you as a Captain, all those extra badges and stripes and all of that  _ power, _ ” Keith let out an almost shaky breath, “ _ shit,  _ yeah I’m super into it, baby” he smiled sheepishly at James who was wide-eyed in shock. The two men were bright pink, looking at each other with small smiles on their faces before they started giggling,

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I was so nervous, I feel so much better now,” James laughed exasperatedly at himself, pulling Keith into a hug and resting his chin on top of his boyfriend’s messy black hair, Keith laughed back,

“You’re so cute, I can’t believe you’re my dom, because you can be such a little baby sometimes,” Keith said fondly, James made a disgruntled noise gave him a squeeze in response. It now seemed like the two men had a lot to talk about, and so they began delving deeper into their own needs and started the first steps of setting up their own little scene.

* * *

 

James took a deep breath, it was time, in a few short moments Keith was going to walk through those doors and they were going to really do this. Honestly, it wasn’t even a big deal (James was naively trying to tell himself), but he just didn’t know how he was going to react, if he would be able to fulfill the persona he desired so much, or if he would just cream his pants like a high schooler the minute Keith addressed him.

It was only a few short days after he had admitted his dirty little secret to his boyfriend and the two had become increasingly invested in the idea over the last 48 hours, enough to even move around their schedules in order to get the soonest night off together that they could manage. The two had roughly planned their first small foray into this kink, making sure to keep things simple and start slow, remaining open for further exploration in the future.

Not long after James checked the clock for the four hundredth time, the sound of footsteps settling outside the door were heard, followed quickly by the soft whooshing of the door into the men’s quarters. James wasn’t sure if Keith’s footsteps or his own heartbeat were louder. James straightened up, flattening the lapels of his Garrison issue dress-uniform while taking in the sight of his boyfriend.

Keith looked amazing, as always, in his special paladin uniform, it hugged him in all the right places and James sent a silent prayer to the Garrison’s resident tailor who made those pants just tight enough to accentuate Keith’s ass in a less than appropriate way. Scanning from his boots up to the scar gracing his boyfriend’s face, James almost missed the scowl painted across Keith’s lips,  _ so he’s going to be a tough one to break tonight, huh? _ , James thought to himself, he was unable to stop the small smirk which graced his face after that. James’ nerves were slowly slipping away the more he saw the cross-armed, displeased Keith in front of him. Just thinking about how he was going to break this cadet had him growing hot under the collar and had his more dominant side bearing it’s pearly white teeth.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, cadet?” James said smoothly, smiling a toothy grin with just a hint of mischief behind it,

“You asked to see me, Captain,” Keith practically spat the last word as he spoke through gritted teeth. James tried his best to hide the visible shudder that wracked his body but to no avail, Keith chuckled lowly under his breath, and James just couldn’t have that now could he?

“What’s so funny, cadet?” James replied sternly, taking long strides to position himself just a little bit too close to Keith, chest to chest,

“Absolutely nothing,” Keith smiled a skeevy little smile, the insubordination was already starting to make James’ skin feel too tight in all the wrong (right) places. James squared his shoulders just a bit further before speaking,

“You will not disrespect your commanding officer, cadet. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Keith responded less than enthusiastically, but it would do,

“Good, now I called you here for a routine check-in, follow me to the bedroom and then stand up straight so I can inspect you,” James’ words were chosen carefully, and his voice didn’t waiver, he quickly turned on his heel as Keith followed him to their bedroom. Once there, James’ eyes were growing dark while he watched Keith begrudgingly assume the standard position - straight posture, feet together, hands clasped behind his back, head up, gaze forward.

James began his short tour around Keith’s body, mostly pausing here and there for effect in an attempt to get Keith’s blood pumping as fast and hard as his own. At one point, James leaned in close to Keith’s neck, causing a small snarl to escape the cadet as he felt James’ breath teasingly ghost over the small hairs there as he got a  _ very  _ close look at the collar of Keith’s well-ironed uniform.

James picked a spare thread off here and there, he inspected Keith’s hair closely and rearranged it slightly to fit within Garrison protocols. Next, he grabbed hold of Keith’s hand, caressing much more of the palm and wrist than one would normally do, in order to check and make sure that the length of his fingernails was within protocol, and if Keith got goosebumps? Neither man said a word. Last, James knelt down slowly,  _ so so slowly,  _ in front of Keith, keeping eye contact the entire time, before he settled on one knee,

“Lift up your boot, cadet,” James asked sternly. Keith growled in response, but reluctantly placed his polished boot atop James’ thigh. James hummed at the sheen of the boots, asked Keith for the other one, and then promptly stood up. He took a quick moment to compose himself, the inspection, Keith’s reactions, the power he felt coursing through his veins, was a lot to take in and he needed a quick breather before continuing. 

James took in Keith one more time before addressing him, hoping to give off the air that he was scrutinizing him again, until he noticed a small bulge below Keith’s waistband that wasn’t there a few short moments ago. James sucked in a sharp breath, Keith’s eyes stayed forward but his frown grew bigger as he noticed James’ gaze,

“Stop staring at me, are we done?” Keith snapped,  _ feisty today,  _ James chuckled to himself before giving Keith a bit of a break,

“Color?” James asked nonchalantly, making sure to check in on his partner before continuing,

“Green.” Keith said swiftly,

“Okay, then no. We are far from done cadet. Strip.” James commanded, and he wishes he could have had a photo of the way Keith’s eyes grew wide and dark in an instant,

“No,” Keith replied defiantly,

“I’ll give you one more chance cadet, strip. Now.” James wasn’t playing around with his tone anymore, he sounded intimidating and strong, he could strike fear into any of his colleagues with that voice.

“No,” Keith defied once more, and at that, James stepped back into his space and gripped the front of Keith’s uniform, his knuckles going white with his strength,

“You will strip  _ now _ cadet, that’s an order.” and he used his strength to lift Keith just slightly onto his toes, a fire burning in his eyes that he  _ knew  _ Keith recognized,

“Fine,  _ Captain _ ,” Keith spat out the name once more, but began unbuttoning his uniform the second James stepped away to watch.

James took this time to really take Keith in, he looked so cute and grumpy undoing the buttons of his uniform jacket, his deft fingers moving quickly due to embarrassment (that was evident on his now flushed face),

“Uh uh uh,” James scolded, “slowly cadet,” Keith gave him yet another look but his hands immediately slowed down their assault on the buttons. Soon, the jacket was undone and Keith was pulling it off of his broad shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor of their room unceremoniously, followed by his undershirt, now exposing the pale planes of his chest, the subtle definition of his pecks, rising and falling with deeper and deeper breaths as James watched him. Next, Keith bent over to begin unlacing his boots, he displayed his surprising flexibility as he practically folded himself in half for his boyfriend’s enjoyment and James was beginning to notice the stirring in his own uniform pants, there was no way his tenting was subtle. Keith smirked again, “something funny cadet? You seem to have a real sense of humor, huh?” James chided,

“Nothing, Captain,” And there it was again, if James was sporting a half-chub before, he was solid in his slacks now, he could feel each fibre of his boxer-briefs creating friction against his pulsing cock as he continued eyeing Keith as he undressed.

Eventually, in what seemed to have taken hours, Keith was fully nude, trying his best to stand up tall in the standard position, but was flushed red with embarrassment and had to fight to keep his shoulders back, as all he seemed to want to do was curl in on himself and escape from James’ intense scrutiny.

“ _ Very _ good cadet, you look outstanding,” James breathed, letting himself slip just slightly before stepping back into character, Keith was just so beautiful, there was no way he could resist the compliments the man inspired, “Now, I have one more thing before our  _ real  _ meeting begins, will you come here, please?” James stated kindly, this part was a bit of a surprise for Keith and James was simply thrilled to see the brief moment of panic flash behind Keith’s eyes before he padded softly over into James’ space beside their bed.

“Yes, Captain.” Keith stated, his scowl had been gradually shrinking as his breathing grew more ragged and his cock grew harder, now hanging heavy between his tight, toned thighs. Keith’s gaze followed James as he opened their side-table drawer and began digging around. James could feel Keith’s gaze burning a hole into the back of his skull and he smiled to himself,  _ ah ha!  _ Once he found what he was looking for, James grasped it tightly in his palm as to not give away the surprise to his cadet.

“I would like you to close your eyes, cadet,” James asked in a firm but polite manner, Keith rolled his eyes before shutting them,  _ still a bit of fight left in him,  _ James thought,  _ good.  _ James made a point of allowing the item to fall loudly from his hand, his finger strung through the chain so as to not drop it, but he let the clanging of metal against metal to be heard. James saw his boyfriend lick his lips nervously, he chuckled outright this time before slowly draping his Garrison dog tags over Keith’s head and resting them neatly on his exposed collarbones. 

“Open your eyes,” James commanded, and Keith obeyed, his head immediately casting downwards to gaze at the metal tags hanging delicately around his neck. Keith couldn’t stop himself when his hand came up to hold them, inspecting them more closely as he held his breath. James took this moment to pace, once again, around Keith’s back, allowing himself an eyeful of Keith’s perky, perfect ass, before he leant over Keith’s shoulder and into his space, “you are mine now cadet, and you are going to listen to your Captain and do everything I say, is that clear?”

“Yes, Captain,” Keith almost whispered, his voice gone as he continued to stare in submissive awe at the tags around his neck that seemed so small, but symbolized so much. James smiled at Keith’s reaction before schooling his expression and pacing around the rest of Keith’s body to look him in the eyes, practically nose to nose. Keith met his gaze and flushed a light pink, the littlest blush so easily seen on Keith’s pale skin, James smiled knowingly, breaking character for a short moment to assure Keith that, yes, his boyfriend was still here and loved him so so much. But just for a moment, and then James’ eyes narrowed as the thought of what to do next rushed through his brain. He backed away from Keith, not losing eye contact, until his still-clothed legs hit the edge of their bed. James sat down, and Keith stayed still at attention, besides the shaky breaths he was taking that made his belly twitch, his body responding viscerally when James spoke next,

“Suck me off, cadet,” James ordered, he leaned back onto his hands, the stiff shape of his cock visible through his slacks, but he wasn’t going to give Keith any help. But, not to James’ surprise really, Keith didn’t move. “Did you hear me cadet? Get in front of me on your knees and show me what your pretty little mouth can do.” James ordered again, Keith looked more embarrassed than feisty at this point, but reluctantly dropped to his knees in a dramatic fashion, like a child giving a mini temper tantrum, before he shuffled himself forward on his bare limbs to finally rest between James’ obscenely spread legs. “There we go cadet, now take me out and get to work,” James cooed, his hand absentmindedly coming up to brush the long hairs out of Keith’s eyes,

“Yes, Captain,” Keith spoke dreamily, his whole embarrassed and bratty act all but completely gone at this point. Usually James can’t get Keith to drop into that state of mind so fast, but today felt different, they were both painfully hard, their connection seemed unbreakable, like they were intertwined in some cosmic way that neither of them could really put a finger on, but they loved it,

“That’s a good cadet,” James praised, Keith bit his lip at that while his hands worked at James’ Garrison issued belt and slacks. Once he finished getting the zipper undone, slowly because James’ fingers running through his hair seemed to distract him, Keith went to shimmy the pants off of James’ hips before he was stopped. “No, pull it out of the front hole of my boxers, I want to see if you can keep my pants clean cadet, you think you can do that?” James smiled menacingly, there was something so primal and sexy about that to him, Keith being completely nude while James, his ‘commanding officer’, was dressed impressively. It made his skin crawl in the most delicious way, and his cock jumped in his underwear at the thought.

“Yes, Captain” Keith’s eyes grew darker, his pupils covering all but a small sliver of purple irises, James stared dreamily at the now pliant boy between his thighs, who was diligently working his deft fingers around the opening at the front of James’ navy-blue boxer briefs. James noticed briefly, with a sense of sick satisfaction, that Keith was red and dripping between his legs, his thighs already having a few drops of pre-cum smeared on them from when his cock twitched against them as he was standing, James’ had to bite his lip to hold back the moan threatening to escape.

However, that moan couldn’t be held back when Keith finally gripped his boyfriend’s dick and maneuvered him out of the front of his boxers, James was a fairly average sized man, his dick was the perfect size for Keith to easily take most of the way down, with just a bit of spit and courage helping him the rest of the way. James attempted to morf his moan into more of a gruff sound,

“Just like that, cadet, now let’s try out that mouth of yours, put it to better use than all of that snark you’ve been giving your senior officers,” James said through gritted teeth, Keith shot him a look but said nothing as his tongue began working its way around the wet head of James’ cock, getting reacquainted with its shape and taste before he eagerly began taking it into his mouth little by little.

James’ breathing was increasing quickly, the arm he was still using to support himself was shaking even after a few moments, while the other hand continued to pet and comb through Keith’s locks, gripping them slightly harder with each expert suck from his partner. “So good cadet, such a pretty little mouth, such a-  _ ah, yeah,  _ such a soft tongue, so hot and wet,” James’ tone had shifted deeper, more gruff as Keith took him almost all the way in, “you’re so eager for it too, look at you, on your knees for your Captain, such a good cadet,” James was always the vocal one in bed, and Keith loved it, ate it up, he would never say it to anybody but James, but he had a major praise kink and this whole situation was really working in his favor, serving to make his cock even more of an intense distraction.

James gently rocked his hips into his boyfriend’s eager mouth, just little pulses to help take more of the edge off, and to sit back and enjoy the blissed out expression on Keith’s face. His eyes were now closed, it looked almost as if a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, his face was flushed red and his lips were wet where they were spread around James’ cock. James wanted to keep Keith down there on his cock forever, but he knew that the other man was likely in pain and he wasn’t  _ that  _ mean of a Captain to completely hold out on his needy little cadet. James tugged a bit harder on Keith’s hair, reluctantly pulling him off of his dick even though he so so so wanted the boy to keep sucking and licking and moaning around it,

“Wh-what?” Keith asked, voice hoarse and shaky, his eyes wide with surprise and a look of almost disappointment,

“Address me properly, cadet,” James found enough of his breath to speak,

“What’s wrong Captain? P-please let me, I-” Keith was cut off in his babbled begging by James’ hand coming around and gripping his chin,

“Good work cadet, but I have a little something for you now, alright?” James asked, Keith nodded exuberantly,

“Yes, Captain, please, Captain.” Keith spoke fast and James just chuckled at the ease in which Keith turned from the strong leader of Voltron to a begging, cock hungry mess in mere minutes, James readjusted his seat on the bed so he was now sitting up straight, he took his wet cock and tucked it back into his boxer briefs but left his pants opened, Keith whined as it was taken out of his sight,

“Get on my lap, cadet, now.” James commanded and, as expected, Keith scrambled his naked body off of the floor and positioned himself straddled across James’ lap. Keith’s cock was resting against James’ uniform where it covered the toned, olive skin underneath, it was going to leave a stain and Keith bit his lip at the sight. James hummed appreciatively as his boyfriend positioned himself just so, his ass sitting perfectly atop James’ still-hard cock. James reached around and grabbed two handfuls of Keith’s ass, looking up at his already fucked out boyfriend, “good job,” he squeezed Keith’s ass fondly, “I’m going to let you do what you want for a little bit, cadet, but the minute I tell you to do something else or to stop, you  _ will  _ listen, understand?”

“Yes, Captain, thank you Captain,” Keith responded, he brought his hands, which had been hanging limply at his sides, up to the adorned shoulders of James’ uniform for some leverage before he began rocking his ass back and forth over James’ cock while the head of his own, achingly hard, dick brushed against the almost too-rough fabric of his boyfriend’s jacket.

“You’re leaking on my jacket cadet,” James said nonchalantly, Keith flinched in response and began backing himself up before James squeezed his tight, smooth ass more firmly and held him in place, “but I’ll allow it for now, you like how the fabric feels against your cock, huh cadet?” James teases,

“Y-yes Captain, f-feels good,” Keith stuttered out, continuing with his ministrations, barely missing a beat. He hung his head low and James heard a low groan from his boyfriend’s lips,

“Mmm, you have such a pretty little ass, cadet,” James says appreciatively, helping to guide Keith’s movements along his cock, “bet you’d love for me to just let you hump me like this until you got off and made a real mess on your Captain’s jacket, hey?” James asked. Keith, his head still hanging low between them, staring at his cock making a messy, wet stain on the fabric of James’ uniform, moaned in response and pressed his hips down harder, causing James to chuckle again at the eagerness. “How would you feel if I did this?” James stage whispered before he brought his finger to run between Keith’s pert ass cheeks and circle so lightly around his hole,

“ _ Nnnghhh _ ,” Keith jolted forward and rested his head on James’ shoulder, subsequently lifting his ass to give his partner more access to his waiting hole, “ _ please, Captain, _ ” Keith begged shamelessly, while James simply swiped his dry finger across the opening, circling the rim and placing just the slightest amount of pressure to tease Keith, who was now wriggling on his lap,

“You sound so good begging, cadet, maybe you’ll get a promotion if you keep that up, and maybe I’ll fuck this cute little ass of yours as well,” James turned his head to whisper into Keith’s hair where his forehead was resting on James’ shoulder, hot breath fanning down the clothed mans back, and if Keith was drooling a bit onto the colorfully adorned shoulder of the dress-uniform? James was okay with being a bit of a mess, the stain on the front of his jacket already present.

“M-more Captain, please,” Keith begged, causing James to tease more and apply just a bit more pressure to his finger on Keith’s hole, his other hand groping the man’s ass and pulling his cheek out of the way to give his own hand more room. But soon, the hand rubbing Keith’s puckered entrance pulled away. Keith pulled his head back and wanted so badly to whine, but was quickly shut up with a finger delving deep into the confines of his wet mouth,

“Get it nice and wet for me, good boy, good cadet,” James praised mindlessly as Keith’s eyes closed in pleasure, sucking and licking around James’ one finger as it lazily pumped itself in and out of his mouth, Keith got it soaking and dripping before James removed it and brought it back to Keith’s hole. James and Keith met each other’s gaze, neither could look away as James slowly,  _ so so slowly,  _ pushed his index finger into Keith’s twitching hole,

“ _ Ah, ahhh,”  _ Keith exhaled, bearing down just enough for James to more easily slide his digit inside, one finger was never enough for Keith but with all of this teasing it was doing wonders,

“Feel good cadet?” Keith nodded his head vigorously, trying to keep his glazed over eyes on James’ intensely dark ones, then his brow furrowed, “use your words when you’re speaking to your Captain,” James commanded more sternly and saw Keith’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed,

“Feels so good Captain,  _ nnnghh,” _ James took the perfect moment to curl his finger just right to rub against the ever-sensitive bundle of nerves within Keith, causing him to keen loudly and curl himself back over James’ shoulder. James continued slowly for a few short moments, still so teasing and calculated, like a good Captain, before he withdrew his finger. Keith was hoping for a second finger to join the first, but when none came he turned his head to whine wantonly into James’ neck, planting licks and messy kisses there in hopes of getting James to continue,

“Get in the middle of the bed cadet, I want you to lay on your back and finger yourself for me, do I make myself clear?” James spoke a bit more harshly now, his blood was pumping and he knew he had to get Keith off of him or else he was going to mess up the inside of his pants too, and watching your boyfriend fuck himself on his fingers wasn’t a bad way to take a little break.

James stood up after Keith had scrambled from his lap, he grabbed their bottle of lube and tossed it unceremoniously at Keith before he went to lean himself against the wall across from the end of their bed and palm himself lightly overtop of his pants, just to take the edge off.

“How do you want me, Captain?” Keith asked sweetly, it was like he was a different person like this, if the rest of the Garrison could see the powerful head of Voltron on his back, lithe legs spread wide and lube dripping from his fingers they would think he was under some sort of spell.

“Just like that baby, exactly like that,” James sighed, what a funny time to think about love, but here he was -watching his boyfriend pull his legs up to his flushed chest, arms behind his knees, cock bobbing shamelessly against his abs and already wet hole open and just begging for more- and so overwhelmingly in love. Keith took his lube-soaked fingers and immediately plunged two into himself, never one for slow and steady, predictably, and in seconds he had his head thrown back, hair splayed out over the pillows and was moaning like a cheap slut, but looking like a renaissance painting all at the same time.

“C-captain, please fuck me-  _ AH,”  _ Keith was babbling as he fucked himself harder and faster, having fit a third finger in at some point and currently working on wiggling his pinky inside himself as well, the squelching noises filling their bedroom were obscene and James had been getting lost in all of the sensations.

Currently, James had his eyes trained on the writhing man in front of him, Keith’s begging had snapped him back into reality just enough for him to even out his breathing, straighten himself up and begin working on the buttons of his jacket.

“Soon cadet, let me get off the uniform that you made such a mess out of, then your Captain will come and take care of you, keep fucking yourself baby, but don’t cum,” Keith moaned loudly in response but didn’t slow his assault on himself, carefully avoiding his prostate so he could follow James’ command and keep himself on edge. James couldn’t make his hands move faster if he tried, too caught up in watching Keith, but finally he got his uniform off, as naked as Keith now. “Stop now, cadet,” James orders as he donned a predatory look and began to crawl up the bed towards Keith.

Keith opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow, allowing his leg to relax for a moment while he slowly pulled his four fingers out of his ass, trying to make eye contact with James who was staring intently at his pink, wet rim, slightly more stretched open than it was just a few short minutes prior. James felt a growl bubble up in his throat, an animalistic sound which was the only warning Keith got before his boyfriend was pushing his legs back up to his chest to begin messily lapping at his hole. James never cared about the taste of lube; rather, he enjoyed the way it mixed with Keith’s natural musk and it only caused him to bury his face in between keith’s cheeks even harder. Keith grabbed his thighs to hold them for James and he yelled,

“YES Captain! Fuck,  _ yeah,”  _ as he was vigorously mauled by James’ slick tongue, Keith began bouncing his hips just slightly to meet the broad swipes against his hole, James hands now free and coming to pull his cheeks apart and open his hole even more,

“Taste- so- fucking- good,” James said between breaths, diving his tongue as far into Keith’s pink hole as it could go before pulling back for air and going right back in to swirl his tongue firmly around the rim, embracing the texture against his tongue. James ate Keith out until they were both practically in tears, each so pent up and turned on they didn’t even know what to do with themselves. James only stopped when the web of his tongue started throbbing from being slashed around against his teeth as he tried harder and harder to stick his tongue further into Keith, to lick around his hole that much more aggressively, to lave over his crack in the way that would make him scream. 

Pulling away, lips and chin covered in lube and his own spit, James wiped his mouth and leant back onto his knees, cock bobbing almost comically between his legs. Keith stared up at him from his place on his back in the middle of their bed, his legs were limp on either side of James’ thighs, his chest heaving and flushed red all the way up his neck and to his cheeks. His mouth was slack, desperately trying to even out his breathing that had grown ragged and hoarse while James’ tongue fucked him open,

“Are you going to fuck me now, Captain?” Keith asked in such a way to try and hide his excitement, but he might as well have been begging desperately at James’ feet. A shiver ran up James’ body, a sweet sweet rush that had been getting stronger with each time Keith called him ‘Captain’, he couldn’t speak so he simply reached over to their side table drawer and pulled out a condom, smirking at Keith as he opened it with his teeth and began to roll it on his aching cock. James hissed as his fingers rolled the latex down his length, and Keith watched with rapt attention, knowing that he was going to be filled to the brim with that beautiful beautiful cock in just a few seconds.

“You’ve been so good cadet, so obedient for your Captain,” James said as he gathered up some of the excess lube dripping from Keith’s hole and used it to give his solid cock one good pump before lining the head of his cock up with Keith’s waiting hole and pushing in.

“Yessssss,” Keith hissed, his eyes squeezed shut and his face twisted up, “thank you Captain,” he said, strained, as James allowed him a second to adjust.

James looked down at where his cock was slowly sinking into his boyfriend’s tight, wet heat, trying to keep himself slow and steady to give Keith some time, even though he had just been furiously fucking himself with almost his whole hand, James was always making sure Keith was okay. Eventually, with some encouraging words from Keith ( _ please, please, please _ ) James started pulling out before thrusting back in much harder than Keith expected, his breath punched out of his body as James started working up a rhythm,

“Let me hear you cadet, c’mon baby, be loud for me,” James encouraged, his voice coming out through clenched teeth, finally letting himself loose on Keith’s body, allowing himself to let go and unleash all of the urges he had been holding back in an attempt to hold onto his character. But he snapped his hips forward, his tightly wound restraint unraveling before his very own eyes. James started pounding into his whining boyfriend, Keith letting out little “ah, ah, ah’s” everytime James’ hips met his, balls slapping, lube squelching, creating a symphony of obscene noises echoing throughout their room.

“Fuck  _ yeah _ , baby, Capta- FUCK,” Keith tried his best to speak but James had gone primal, now folding himself over Keith’s body, heat radiating between the two men’s now sweaty bodies. Keith’s flexible legs were pushed back up to his chest, James leaning over him and now planting his hands beside Keith’s head, looking at his partner in the eyes with such intensity that Keith felt like he could cry. James’ body was flooded with so many emotions, intense and possessive, thrusting in and out, the new angle stealing more and more noises from Keith that James just couldn’t get enough of. 

“I love you baby, so much,  _ nngh,” _ James grunted, hair matting up on the back of his neck from exertion, the tight heat of Keith around him, sucking him back in over and over again, that delicious friction bringing him closer and closer to his inevitable end. Soon, Keith started scrambling, his hands that had both been fisted in the sheets now grasping aimlessly to get some sort of contact with James, the other man noticed and grabbed both of Keith’s hands and held them hard against the bed, Keith visibly relaxing and sinking into the warm feeling bubbling up in his gut. The two men were quickly approaching their respective ends, James’ rhythm faltering, Keith’s moans morphing into a quieter, breathy sound.

“James-  _ ah, fuck,  _ baby I’m-  _ shit, fuckfuckfuck, _ ” Keith managed to get out before he was coming up his chest, the contrast of white on red creating some sort of sexy masterpiece.

James saw this, saw Keith throw his head back again, body tensing up, veins visible in his strong arms and his neck, abs contracting hard under the red bouncing cock now  _ finally  _ releasing. James saw this and pushed harder, he was  _ so  _ close,

“Gonna cum for you baby, you’re so good, so so good,  _ fuck! _ ” He needed this, needed to give this to Keith who had given him so much already tonight, and their entire time together. James held Keith’s gaze, pupils both blown, Keith’s breathlessness bordering on oversensitivity as James chased his orgasm. “Fuck baby, yeah, yeah,  _ yeaah,”  _ and James thrust in one final time, body tightening as he shook, burying himself deep into Keith and imagining he was shooting his load directly into that heat.

The two men paused, bodies and minds both in flux as they gathered their bearings and tried to process the overwhelming amount of sensation coursing in and around their bodies. James eventually pulled out, both groaning as he did so, he tied off the condom and quickly stumbled his way into the bathroom to grab some tissue to give to Keith to clean himself up. Eventually James was collapsed back onto the bed, Keith had still been on his back so James curled himself up against his side, resting his head on the crook of Keiths shoulder and chest and draping his arm and leg over his boyfriend’s body like a lazy koala.

“Was that okay, baby?” Keith asked softly, petting James’ hair mindlessly as he stared blankly up at the ceiling, sufficiently out of commission for the foreseeable future. James sighed loudly, pulling his body even closer to Keith’s, giving him a little squeeze,

“It was perfect, I’m sorry I like… dropped the act at the end… I just, I got overwhelmed,” James said with a quick laugh, always one to be a little afraid of vulnerability - something his boyfriend was no stranger to,

“Hey,” Keith said lovingly, “you were amazing, I don’t think that there’s anything wrong with dropping the act because you had emotions James,” and James knew that he was right,

“Yeaaah, thank you again for doing this for me babe,” James snuggled in closer to Keith’s still naked body, reaching up to nuzzle his head in Keith’s neck and plant tiny kisses there,

“Anything for you,  _ Captain, _ ” Keith laughed, saying the last word in a much more teasing tone than before, and ruffling James’ hair just to further emphasize his jest. James sat up straight and looked at Keith, a (fake) pout on his lips,

“HEY! You fucking liked it,  _ cadet! _ ” He managed to say before Keith surged up and had him pinned back on the bed, his hands gripping James’ naked sides and beginning to dig in, tickling him mercilessly, “KEITH!!!” James yelled, the two of them looking absolutely hilarious - naked and thrashing around on their bed. The two wrestled lightly for a few moments before Keith tapped out,

“Okay, okay I’m done, too tired, you fucked me too good I can’t” he said breathlessly, the two men finally collapsing next to one another for the evening. James nodded in agreement and he got up to turn off their lights, he lazily found their comforter to pull it up and over them as the men arranged themselves for sleep,

“But seriously, thank you, you were everything I could have asked for, I loved every second of it Keith,” James whispered, planting a kiss on whatever exposed piece of skin was nearest to him in the darkness, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Keith responded, and the two men drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later in one of their regular coalition meetings -the Blades, members from the Atlas and the Garrison, Keith representing Voltron, and a few other important diplomats from various planets- when it happened.

“-but really, besides those few hitches the new upgrades to the MFE’s have been really noticable and exactly what we had been needing, so great job everybody who worked on that, we really appreciate it,” James was just finishing his report back about a few upgrades one of the interplanetary leaders had helped implement on the MFE’s,

“Alright, that was the last thing on the agenda, any other business we need to attend to before we adjourn today?” Shiro asked, as he was chairing the meeting, he was met with a chorus of no’s and head shakes, “Alright, then we will adjourn, our next meeting is next week, same time, see everybody then,” and with that the group at the table stood up, readying themselves to leave and carry on with their respective duties and saying goodbye to one another. James had gotten caught in a small follow up conversation with one of the alien leaders when Keith walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he did so,

“Your public speaking is getting much better,  _ Captain,”  _ and James froze mid sentence,

“Oh! I didn’t know you got promoted Griffin!” The alien reacted excitedly, James’ face went beet red, he stiffly pulled Keith’s hand from off of his shoulder, grasping it just a bit too hard as he turned to face his boyfriend,

“Can I speak to you in private, cadet?” James asked sternly, the look in his eyes told Keith that there wasn’t really any room to say no, and the two made their way out of the conference room, the alien leader’s eyes following them with a perplexed gaze. Shiro had rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly as he saw the two men exit, Keith wearing a smug grin and being dragged out by James, knowing he probably now wouldn’t see the men until tomorrow morning at breakfast… at least.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr.... if mine is still even there?? (rip) ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com
> 
> BUT You're probably better off to find me on twitter at @nbnysh69
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
